


Thinking Of You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Every minute Ant McPartlin spent with his wife he was thinking of his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Thinking of You"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74) by Katy Perry.
> 
> Obviously, nothing I wrote happened in real life, so I own the words. Flashbacks are in italics, song lyrics are bold and in italics and I wrote this fic from Ant's point of view.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to a person who needs it a lot at this very moment. A few days ago she pushed me to go on while I was stressed out and now the roles are reversed. I hope this story cheers you up a bit, pet. Love you to bits, [Evy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju)!

I have been married to an amazing girl called Lisa Armstrong for four years already. We told each other almost everything. The "almost" part is, because I have been carrying around a secret since I was 18 years old.  
I've been in a secret relationship with my best mate Declan Donnelly for seventeen years and Lisa didn't know a thing about that.

 ** _"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection_**  
**_Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one_**  
**_I still got the seed_**

 ** _You said move on_**  
**_Where do I go?_**  
**_I guess second best is all I will know"_**

 _"I'm in love with you, Anth," Dec told me on the day we got sacked from Byker Grove. We were about to play video games on my Nintendo when my mate told me about his feelings._  
_"What did you just say?" I asked surprised._  
_Declan looked me in the eye. "I know you heard me the first time."_  
_I did not know what to say, so I swallowed loud instead._  
_"I fell in love with you when I first met you, Anth," the younger boy commented. "Please don't hate me for just telling you that."_  
_"I could never hate you," I replied as I stared at Dec's lips and I pulled my mate towards me by his collar._  
_My lips softly touched the other pair of lips for a sweet kiss._  
_"I love you too, you know," I said while we both catched our breath._  
_We kissed each other again and a couple of times after that as well._

 ** _"'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you_**  
**_Thinking of you_**  
**_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_**  
**_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes"_**

Every night I laid in my bed and I just could not stop thinking and dreaming about my Decky. I would see his face in my dreams and he would pleasure me in every single way possible.  
My wife laid next to me, but I never touched her in a way a husband would touch his wife. I touched Dec the way I should have touched Lisa.  
I do not know why I got in a relationship with Lisa when I was seeing my best friend in the first place, probably because I was scared to be called gay by the press.  
Declan was alright with me dating our mutual friend, because he was too terrified of telling his Catholic family about his feelings for another man.

 ** _"She kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_**  
**_She pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself"_**

Lisa and I were not very intimate with each other. She did not satisfy me in the way Dec could during our sessions in bed.  
I would sleep with my mate almost every evening while we were staying in Australia for I'm A Celeb.  
Every time Lisa kissed me, I was thinking about Declan in a way I was thinking about him all day.  
I always felt so sorry about the way I treated Lisa, because I was cheating on her in some sort of way. But the person I was really cheating on was Decky, because I was seeing him before Lisa.

 ** _"'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you_**  
__**Thinking of you**  
**_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_**  
**_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes"_**

"You were moaning in your sleep," Lisa confessed when we both woke up after one particular night.  
"What?" I asked as we were eating our breakfast.  
Lisa looked at me with a upset expression on her face. "You were having a dream and you were moaning a name a couple of times."  
My cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "I was dreaming about you, Lise."  
"Could you please stop lying to me, Ant. You were obviously dreaming about Dec," my wife replied. "What's going on between the two of you?"  
I slightly bit my lip before I opened my mouth to speak. "I've been lying to you, Lise. Declan is not just my best mate. He's more than that."  
"Are you saying you've been cheating on me?" Lisa asked hurt.  
I ran my fingers through my hair. "Decky and I have been in a secret relationship since we were 18, pet."  
"Why would you seduce me then, Anthony?"  
"We didn't want the press or Dec's family to find out, that's why I tried finding a girl to be with," I honestly answered. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Lisa."  
"I should have known it when I first met Doolittle," my wife smiled through her tears. "The way you look at each other and all those touches should have giving it away. He is the love of your life."  
"So, what do we do now, Lise?" I asked.  
"Please be with Dec. You deserve to be happy," Lisa said as she pulled me into a hug.

 ** _"You're the best_**  
**_And yes, I do regret how I could let myself let you go_**  
**_Now the lesson's learned, I touched it, I was burned_**  
**_Oh, I think you should know"_**

I pushed the door shut as I walked into my secret boyfriend his house.  
"Is that you, Ant?" I heard Declan say from the kitchen.  
I quickly paced to the room I could find my mate. I pulled at Dec's shirt and gave him a hard kiss on his mouth.  
"Lisa knows about us. She found out I was dreaming about you," I said before I kissed my lover again. "She said that I should be with you, because she wants me to be happy and you're the one who makes me the happiest person alive."  
"But will it work though, Anth?" Dec asked after another kiss.  
"We will make it work, Decky," I replied. "Please call your Mum, so we can tell her."  
Decky looked scared. "She will be mad at me for dating a man!"  
"It wouldn't surprise me if she already suspects there something going on between the two of us."  
"I love you so much, babe," my boyfriend said as our fingers intertwined.  
"I love you to the moon and back, Decky," I commented with a short kiss between every two words.

 ** _"'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you_**  
**_Thinking of you_**  
**_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_**  
**_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_**

 ** _Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_**  
**_Oh, won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away_**  
**_Oh, no more mistakes, 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay"_**


End file.
